The surface area available on electronic devices decreases as electronic devices (e.g. radiotelephones) get smaller and smaller. This can lead to a compromised ergonomic arrangement and thus awkward usability of the user interface (UI) area, for example, the keypad/touchpad.
In some products, it may be beneficial to have other UI elements other than just a single key input. This is particularly so for the case of graphical text input (e.g. Chinese/Japanese/Korean text input) or dedicated keys used only for one or more operational modes (e.g. music or video playing or making a telephone call) of the device.
Consumers are also often encouraged to purchase products with imaginative device arrangements in which features of the device can be hidden away and subsequently revealed when required.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.